


A Very Frank Delight

by RiceKrispies34



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Girls Kissing, Incest, Kissing, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Scarves, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceKrispies34/pseuds/RiceKrispies34
Summary: Isadora and Violet have a surprise for Klaus and Duncan. *Bondage and Incest. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ*
Relationships: Duncan Quagmire & Isadora Quagmire, Duncan Quagmire/Isadora Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire & Isadora Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire/Violet Baudelaire, Violet Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire
Kudos: 39
Collections: Explicit Stories





	A Very Frank Delight

It was a quiet night and Klaus and Duncan were laying on Isadora’s bed, each with their noses buried behind the pages of a book. The girls had said that they had a surprise and had told them to wait here in Quagmire girl’s bedroom, but they had been gone a while, a lot longer than the boys had thought.

“Boys!”

Klaus and Duncan looked up to see their girlfriend’s standing almost naked in front of them. They both were wearing nylons on their legs, Isadora’s being red, while Violet’s very fittingly were violet. The girls also had matching lingerie “covering” their tits.

“Wow,” both of the boys muttered as they took in the sight, bulges forming in their pants.

“Looks like they like their surprise,” the girls laughed and approached the boys, rubbing their tents through their pants.

Klaus and Duncan nodded, their girlfriends’ sexily licking their lips.

Isadora grabbing Klaus’ hand, Violet doing the same with Duncan as the two girls placed their palms on their exposed pussy. “You like that, boys?” Violet cooed, Duncan and Klaus nodded in response and started running their finger along the outer edges of their cunts.

The two boys nodded again as they stood up and began kissing their girls.

After a brief makeout session, the girls broke the kiss and lay next to each other on the bed, giggling as they spread their legs for the boys, who hastily dove down between their thighs

Duncan licked at Violet pussy, running his tongue up and down along her folds. As Klaus did the same to Isadora, both of the girls moaning.

“Oh. fuck Klaus!” the Quagmire girl cried out.

“Fuck yes, lick my pussy Duncan,” Violet moaned, turning her head to look at the other girl, both of them grinning as they were being eaten out.

Klaus began nibbling on Isadora’s clit as he slipped his index finger inside her pussy.

“Fuck!” Isadora moaned as she wrapped her legs around Klaus’ head.

“Oh yeah, Isadora,” Violet looked at her friend’s strained face, her cheeks turning a light shade of red as drops of sweat formed on her forehead. “You like it?”

Isadora nodded, their faces almost touching, “uh-huh.”

“Yeah, you love it when my brother licks your pussy don’t you?”

Isadora closed her eyes and nodded again as she felt her climax approaching

“Are you going to cum?” Violet purred, “cum for me Isadora, squirt your juices all over my little brother’s face

Violet’s words sent Isadora over the edge as she did just as the girl had said. “Oh fuuuckkkkk!” she screamed as her juices hit Klaus in the face, but not stopping him from pleasing the girl as he dove his tongue deep into her wet cunt.

“Fuck, Klaus!” Isadora as she tightened her grip on his head with her legs.

Violet closed her lips around Isadora’s as the two girls made out as their boyfriends ate them out. “Fuck,” they moaned into the other’s mouth, their tongues intertwined. Violet had lasted this long without cumming but Duncan’s was about to change that.

The Quagmire boy kisses Violet’s clit as he copied the other boy and slid a finger into the girl’s snatch.

“Oh yes!” Violet moaned into the other girl’s mouth as she came as well. Like Klaus, it didn’t stop Duncan from licking furiously at Violet’s pussy as he slid two more fingers inside. “Fuck yes Duncan lick my pussy!” She broke the kiss with Isadora and looked down at the Quagmire boy and shoved his face harder into her cunt.

After the girls had each came two more times they finally released the boys from their grasp as they lay on their backs. Duncan and Klaus both had a quiet visible tent in their tents as they were eager to get some action of their own.

“Looks like the boys need our help now,” Violet laughed. “Think we should give it to them?”

“Yeah, I think they earned it,” Isadora sat up on the edge of the bed and ordered the boys to take off their clothes.

Klaus and Duncan had no reason not to follow Isaodora’s instruction as they pulled down their pants looking at their girlfriends in their sexy nylons.

It wasn’t more than a few seconds till the boys had completely stripped and slowly stroked their cocks.

“Well?” Violet sat up next to Isadora in their lingerie. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fuck us?”

The two boys quickly gently shoved the girls on their backs and sent their entire length inside their cunts

“Fuck yes,” the two girls moaned and held the other’s hand while rubbing their clits with the other as Klaus and Duncan sent their cocks deep inside them.

The boys didn’t go easy on the girls as they thrust as hard as they could inside, grabbing the girls’ legs and placing them onto their shoulders, their balls slapping hard against the girls’ asses.

“Fuck yes Klaus! Oh, fuck me!” Isadora moaned and placed her hand on Violet’s chest, rubbing her tits over her lingerie.

Klaus fucked Isadora harder as he watched her massage his sister’s partially covered tits.

“Faster Duncan!” Violet commanded. “Fuck me like your life depends on it.”

And Duncan did. He bucked his hips as fast as he could, grabbing Violet’s legs to help balance as he plowed her pussy

The girls made out as they rubbed the other’s breasts through their lingerie, Klaus and Duncan ramming hard in their cunts.

The feel of the other girl put them over the edge as both Isadora and Violet moaned, muffled from their kiss.

Both boys reached down and started to rub the girls’ cits as they continued to fuck them hard. “Oh fuck! Yes! Fuck Klaus! Fuck Duncan!” The girls moaned and succumbed to another orgasm.

Klaus and Duncan stopped fucking them and the two girls scooted off their cocks.

The others didn’t know what was going on as Isadora excitedly got off the bed and ran to her dresser, swaying her ass sexily, opening the top drawer, taking out a handful of red silk scarves that matched her lingerie.

“Ooo,” Violet purred, sliding two of her own fingers into her pussy. “Sexy.”

“I want you to tie us up,” Isadora said as she hopped back onto the bed.

Klaus and Duncan looked at each other, then to Violet to make sure that she was on board which she obviously was.

“Okay!” Duncan said, eager to fuck Violet some more. “Sounds hot.”

Klaus tied Isadora’s arms together as Duncan did the same with Violet. The boys shackling the girl’s arms to the head of the bed, laying on their back next to each other.

“Good job,” Isadora tugged on the scarf to make sure she couldn’t break free. “Now blind and gag us!”

The boys weren’t asking questions anymore as they both grabbed two more pieces of silk and wrapped them around the girl’s head covering their eyes on the mouth.

“Is that good?” Duncan asked and the two bound girls nodded in response.

Duncan and Klaus then kneeled in front of the girl’s openings, lining up their dicks, still a little unsure.

Those thoughts were quickly dispatched as both Violet and Isadora screamed something unintelligible from under the scarves. They both took it as a sign that they wanted to have their cocks back inside them desperately.

The two boys thrust back inside the now tied girls. It turned them on so much seeing their girlfriends tied up, blindfolded, gagged and completely helpless has they fuck their wet cunts like there was no tomorrow.

God the girls looked so sexy all tied up, blindfolded and gagged, both wearing nylons and lingerie I’ve their breasts, it turned on the boys so much.

The girls were moaning, perhaps even screaming but it was hard to tell due to the gag. Their faces were growing red as Klaus and Duncan fucked them harder than they ever had before.

After five more minutes of fucking the tied girls, Klaus and Duncan looked at one another, both their minds getting the same idea.

The blind girls didn’t know what was happening as suddenly the boys’ dicks were removed from their pussies. They tried in vain to protest as their cunts begged to be filled back up.

Suddenly the blindfold was pulled off his Violet and Isadora as they both stared back at the boy between their legs which just happened to be their brothers.

Violet stared at Klaus as Isadora did the same to her triplet Duncan, the boys smiling as they slammed their cock into their sisters’ cunts. The girls couldn’t protest even if they wanted to as they were still gagged, watching their sibling fuck them senseless.

Klaus and Duncan looked back at their helpless sisters and both leaned down and grabbed ahold of their young perky breasts, massaging them through the lingerie. The two boys seemed to be thinking in sync and at the same time, they firmly grabbed the fabric, ripping a huge hole in it, giving them direct access to the girl’s tits.

The girls both moaned once again to the gag as Duncan squeezed his sister’s breasts, pinching her nipples a little as Klaus bent down and started sucking on Violet’s, both the boys’ sped up their hips as they approached their climax.

When they were both about to cum they pulled out of their siblings, bringing their cocks to the girls’ mouths. They removed the gags, pulling them down to the girls’ chins before slamming their dicks down their sisters’ throats as they blew their load.

After cumming, Klaus and Duncan untied the girls and forced them onto all fours, facing the other. They then got behind their sisters and sent their cocks back into their cunts.  
“Oh Fuck, Duncan!” Isadora moaned as she looked into Violet’s beautiful face as she was filled by her brother again.

Duncan responded to sister by giving her ass a nice hard slap.

“Fuck Duncan! YES! Slap my ass! Oh, fuck that feels good! Again!”

The quagmire boy once again listened to his sister as he hit her other cheek, giving it a squeeze as well, Isadora’s moans filling the bedroom.

Klaus copied Duncan started slapping Violets butt, the two girls panting and howling like wolves.

“Yeah, you like that?” Duncan slapped his sister harder. “You like your brother hitting your ass while he fucks you?”

Isadora nodded as she stared into Violet’s eyes, who was getting the same treatment from her brother.

“Fuck Violet,” Klaus said and slapped the girl harder than Duncan was.

The two girls’ kissed again, blocking out their bothers’ words as they enjoyed the taste of one another. They were forced apart not too long after, however, as the boys grabbed their hair and pulled them back.

“Oh yes fuck,” Violet begged, looking into her younger brother’s eyes. “Fuck me, Klaus, I’m going to cum!” Violet screamed as she came all over Klaus and the bedsheets before collapsing her lower half back onto the mattress.

“Yes Violet,” Klaus moaned himself as watching his sister cum on him and pushed him over the edge.

He thrust a couple more times before blowing one last load deep inside her cunt, laying on top of his older sister as they watched the still going Quagmire siblings.

“Fuck Duncan! You’re so good!” Isadora looked back at her stud brother as held on to her hair, ramming hard from behind.

“Yeah, you like your brother fucking you don’t you?” Klaus teased.

Isadora bit her lip and nodded, “of course.”

Klaus was too tired to go any longer but Violet was not. She pushed her brother off of her and moved her pussy so it was right in Isadora’s face.

The Quagmire girl smiled and dove down, eating her best friends’ pussy.

“Oh fuck!” Violet moaned as Isadora licked at her cum filled pussy, her nose rubbing against her clit. She stared at the girl, her tits swaying with each of Duncan’s thrusts.

The Quagmire boy knew he wasn’t going to be able to go on much longer. Isadora’s pussy was too tight, and the sight before him was far too hot.

His sister licking at Violet’s cunt, the Baudelaire girl had grabbed tits and rubbing them as she watched Isadora. The nylons, the ripped lingerie remains on the girls’ chests, their faces red with sweat and exhaustion.

“Fuck!” he moaned and pulled out of his sister, cumming all over her lower back, before tapping out just like Klaus.

That left the two girls as Isadora quickly climbed on to her best friend, repositioning so they both had the other’s pussy in their faces

The two girls’ licked and fingered the other’s pussy both not having much left in the tank as they quickly came on the other’s face.

Isadora slid off Violet, slowly sucking on her tits, making sure she tasted all of her before giving her a quick kiss.

The four of them got off the bed and headed for the shower to clean themselves up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! This is my first time writing bondage/Lingerie stuff so please let me know what you thought!


End file.
